It started with a trip to Paris
by LG Ally
Summary: "Oh don't worry! The invitation is extended to your boyfriend also!" Cassidy said. "Austin is not my boyfriend!" I protested, looking down at the floor, my cheeks heating up. "Could have fooled me!" Cass winked. " But that's good, right? I get to flirt with your hot 'friend!" "Yeah. Just great," I mumbled. I knew it would be a disaster! But did I listen to my instincts? Nope!
1. Tickets to Paris

**A/N Hello dear readers! That must have creeped you out. It is ok, it creeped me out too. Anyways let me introduce myself as you have never heard of me before. My name is Ally (coincidence? yup) Okay so I am new to this site and stuff. I just got an account and this is my first story. I welcome criticism with open arms and just so you know, I began this story today and finished it today too. It took long and I am not too happy with the results but it's my first. So hope you enjoy!**

**BTW This story is not complete! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things associated with Austin & Ally! However I do own the plot. Well actually I think this plot is very common but this is my own work I assure you :) **

It was a normal day in Sonic Boom, well as normal as it could get for a Team Austin. Dez was chattering something about his turtle to passing customers. Trish for some reason was not there. Austin was busy 'helping' Ally run the store, while Ally's dad, Lester was at some music store convention.

"As usual," thought Ally. Her dad had been going to these conventions very often these days. In fact, Ally couldn't remember the last time Lester actually ran the store himself. Before Ally could ponder more over this, a sharp clatter broke her thoughts.

"Whoops?" Austin muttered with a sheepish smile displayed on his face. By his feet, a row of trumpets scattered across the floor of Sonic Boom.

"Austin!" Ally cried. "It took me forever to get those trumpets up there!"

Well, actually it just took Ally five minutes, but she had received no sleep last night and was cranky. Austin being a klutz was **not** helping.

" Sheesh Alls, I'll help you," Austin muttered. There was a reason why the great Austin Moon was acting clumsy unlike his usual **smooth **self. A reason that even Austin didn't know himself. All he knew was that it only happened around Ally.

Customers were glancing towards the two and from the recognition in some of the people's eyes; Austin could tell they knew who he was. Well, who wouldn't? Ever since the fantastic performance Austin threw in New York, his fan base was increasing **globally**. Heck, he was getting fan mail from Pakistan! The last thing Austin wanted was the latest headline of Cheetah Beat magazine to be called 'Austin Moon trashes Sonic Boom?' That would be utterly humiliating.

"Please don't make a scene Ally," he thought inside his head and hoped some how she would receive the message. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"HELP ME?! HELP ME?!" she screamed in an unlike Ally fashion.

"Um, y-yes?" Austin gulped nervously.

"Wrong answer Moon," Ally said, her voice a few octaves higher than Austin was used to. " You have done nothing to **help** me, in fact you have done the complete opposite!"

Before Austin had a chance to reply, Trish burst through the door.

"Guess what I got," shouted Trish in a sing song voice.

She was dressed in what looked like her latest job uniform. Her dark, curly hair was pinned in neat bun and she wore an outfit that resembled an airhostess's.

"The Mona Lisa?" asked Austin glad for the interruption.

"Nope," Trish replied popping the p.

" A kangaroo?" cried a very hopeful Dez.

"I'm starting to suspect there is something going on between you and kangaroos, Freckles," stated a very suspicious Trish. Austin nodded in agreement.

"Dude! I thought you were on my side," Dez complained.

"Well it makes perfect sense considering what happened last time we shot a music video. It makes completely logical sense. You know like gravity and Pangaea" Austin rambled.

He was inching closer to the door. Even though Trish had cause a great distraction that he was thankful for, Austin knew it wouldn't last for long. He did **not** want to face a moody Ally. Last time he did, lets just say it ended with smuggled camels and a crazy casino owner.

" Hey! Austin where are you going? I didn't tell you my surprise yet," yelled an oblivious Trish.

"Oh so close," Austin muttered to himself. He straightened himself up and took somewhat confident strides toward Trish.

"And what do I owe the pleasure to, Trish? You know the thing that was so important that it couldn't wait," Austin hissed uncomfortably making sure to shoot a glare to Trish.

Trish was too bubbly and excited to notice the negative vibe that surrounded Austin.

"I got … US TICKETS TO PARIS," Trish screamed.

"Oh my pickles! How?" screamed an excited Ally. Trish and Ally started jumping together in unison screaming girly screams. Before long Dez joined in too. Now in normal circumstances Trish would have punched Dez right then and there, but she was too happy to care.

"At least Ally forgot about being angry at me," Austin mused in his head.

He watched the brunette jump around. Her brown curly locks were cascading down her face, and bouncing slightly. She had a petite form but did not lack any curves or such of that nature. Her eyes were a melting chocolate brown. And she had naturally long and dark eyelashes. Many would put lipstick or go through surgery to get the lips Ally Dawson has. They were naturally a shade of red, plump and shaped like a bow. Over all she was definitely pretty.

Suddenly a voice that sounded just like him popped up in Austin's head:

_Austin you shouldn't be thinking of Ally like that. She's your friend after all. Would you be willing to jeopardize your friendship? And more importantly would she? What if she rejects you?_

Who are you? And what do you mean by I shouldn't be thinking of Ally like that?

_Oh you know what I mean_

Um actually I don't but if you're hinting that I like her then you are WRONG with a capital R.

_Wrong doesn't start with an R genius._

Oh so now you're going to tell me knight doesn't start with an N…pathetic

_**Face-palm**__ the point is that it isn't healthy to be thinking of your friends like that_

What is 'that'?

_You're hopeless you know that?_

Actually I didn't, though I vaguely remember Ally telling me that.

_Hmmm, thinking about Ally again are we?_

Oh shut up!

_I was never talking_

…You never did answer my question. Who are you?

_You_

What?

Hello, you there?

Creepy dude, you did not just hang up on me!

(Back to reality)

"Um Austin, you okay?" Ally asked.

"Um, yeah why wouldn't I be," Austin replied.

"Well you were kinda staring at me…for a LONG time," Ally said whilst staring at her shoes.

Austin's neck heated up while his ears turned pink. "Oh" was all the braniac said.

"So you're not mad at me?" Austin asked.

"No of course not. I was just tired that's all. Sorry for snapping at you," Ally apologized.

Austin grinned a grin that reached his ears.

"Dude no offense, but you look **really** constipated,"**(1)** Dez stated, breaking whatever moment Austin and Ally were having.

"Well love birds, you can do all that mushy gushy stuff later, because we are going to the CITY OF LOVE! So pack your bags people and lets go!" screamed the tiny Latina.

**A/N Sooooo what did you think? Was it good or bad? Should I continue? Please review so I know I have readers! You have no idea how happy it would make me, even if it is criticism!**

**(1)- This was a line from a book called "Something to Blog About" . I don't own it.**


	2. A Rebellious Ally

**A/N So I got my first review! Omg! I am sooo happy! Also I have a request for anyone reading this story. PLEASE review this story so I know you are interested in this story and will like more of it. So like remember to review after reading this chapter! Thank you in advance! Also I kind of rushed through this chapter sooooooo... yeah**

_Previously…_

_"So you're not mad at me?" Austin asked._

_"No of course not. I was just tired that's all. Sorry for snapping at you," Ally apologized._

_Austin grinned a grin that reached his ears._

_"Dude no offense, but you look **really** constipated," Dez stated, breaking whatever moment Austin and Ally were having._

_"Well love birds, you can do all that mushy gushy stuff later, because we are going to the CITY OF LOVE! So pack your bags people and lets go!" screamed the tiny Latina._

Ally POV

I couldn't believe it! I was going to PARIS! But of course I had to ask my dad for permission. Also I couldn't believe Trish got us tickets to Paris! I mean it's every girl's dream to go there, right? Trish always manages to get us good deals. Why? Because of all the jobs she gets. This time she got a job as a publicist. She was to go hand people brochures about Paris and other "exotic places." Her words not mine. We were used to getting coupons on ice cream when Trish worked at an ice cream parlor, but getting a free trip to PARIS?! WOW! Some how she sweet talked her boss into giving the tickets away as they would be sure to boost the company's popularity, as the people who received the tickets would tell others about their 'awesome experience.'

I decided to go ask my dad for permission once he came back from another one of his oh-so important conventions. I was in my room packing for the trip. Even though I didn't ask for permission yet, I knew what the answer was going to be…a FREAKIN YES! Boy, had I jinxed it.

I was debating on if I should bring my ankle boots or my cowboy boots when I heard someone shout, "Ally, I'm home!"

Dad.

"Bonjour! How are you my dearest daddy?" I asked in my sweetest tone known to mankind.

"What do you want Ally?" dad asked tiredly.

"Why, what makes you think that I want something," I asked pretending to be scandalized. Man, I am a good actor.

"Okay then I'll just be going," Dad stated slowly walking up the stairs.

"Fine, you win…so Trish got tickets to Paris for free and invited me, so can I come?" I said in a rush. "Please," I added as an afterthought.

I don't know why I was so nervous. I mean dad will probably have another one of his conventions to go to anyways, so why wouldn't he let me go?

"What you're asking me is for permission to go to Paris, a city millions and millions miles away from Miami," dad asked.

"Um yes?" I squeaked.

"Honey," he started.

I knew very well what was coming next and no way would I let it happen. I pulled the card that has worked ever since man was made. The look that made people bring gold to the Pharaoh's feet. I pulled…the puppy dog eyes card. With a pout to spice things up, this was bound to work.

"Ally, don't look at me like that," dad said. I pouted my lip farther and opened my eyes so wide that I could feel my eyes watering. One look was all it took; I knew that from personal experience.

"But dad," I whispered. I could hear my own voice waver and I knew dad's guard was going down.

"Ally," he started. But when he looked at me, I knew I won this battle. "Fine, you can go just- be safe. But are you the only person Trish invited?"

"Um, no. Trish invited Dez and Austin too," I replied.

"Austin as in Moon?" he questioned with a frown on his face. For some reason dad wasn't particularly fond of Austin. I don't know why, but when I asked him, he said the Moons were nothing but trouble.

"There is no way I am letting my little princess go to Paris with the Moon's boy," dad said sternly.

"But," I started.

"No buts young lady," dad stated.

I had never seen dad so worked up. And this isn't even a big deal. Dad won't let me go just because Austin is going to be there? Wooooowww…Austin isn't even bad like dad insists he is. In fact Austin is the sweetest guy I ever met. I am usually one to obey rules, but this time I think not. I am going and that is final.

I marched upstairs, making sure to stomp on every step and slammed my door. I got finished packing and texted Trish.

_Ally : I m ready, lets go_

_Trish: Um, Ally the flight isn't until 2morrow_

_Ally: Well, can I sleep over ur house tonight?_

_Trish: Sure_

I quickly collected everything I needed, as I would be going to the airport directly from Trish's house. I sneaked downstairs with my stuff and went outside. Thank goodness Trish lived near. Little did I know that the adventure was just getting started.


	3. Mooning Over the Moons

**A/N i updated! Finally! Even though it has only been a day. My parents have banned me from the computer as my eyesight is getting weaker and they are feeding me a MILLION carrots...so I only have so much time. Please forgive me as it's 10:30pm where I live. And thank you for all those who reviewed! You made my days. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole neighborhood were holding a petition to get me kicked out...or better yet banned!**

Austin POV

I walked inside my house. Trish had just told us that she got free tickets to PARIS! As you can tell, I was a bit overwhelmed. But before I could go, I had to ask my parents for permission. They were probably in the living room, watching football or something. They were always sports fans, never supported or liked anything to do with music. I think they always hoped I would be some famous athlete, compete in the Olympics and win a million gold medals. Not happening.

"Hey mom and dad," I greeted walking into the living room. "I got something to ask you."

"YOU GO HURRICANES! BEAT THOSE COWBOYS' SORRY BUTTS AND MAKE 'EM WISH THEY NEVER LEFT TEXAS!" my dearest father yelled. His face was red in anger and the bowl of popcorn in his lap spilling everywhere.

"Yes, hun? "my mother asked.

At least she acknowledges my presence.

"I was wondering if I could go to Paris with my friends," I asked nervously. My parents don't take well to social outings I guess, so you can understand why I'm nervous. Last time I sneaked out...I ended up being GROUNDED. Hopefully I won't have to repeat my *shudder* traumatic experience.

"Mike, did you hear that? Our baby is going to PARIS!" my mother squealed.

"Um actually, I need your per," I started, but was rudely cut off by my dad clapping my back. Hardly, may I add.

"Congratulations son, maybe you'll pick up a girl or two. Now get out of here before I miss my game," my dad said.

"Oh Mike don't be like that. Do you know how lucky you are Austin? To see the Eiffel Tower, eat authentic French cusine. Maybe you'll pick up some French on the way. Then you won't keep on failing your French class," my mother exclaimed.

"They have nice mattresses too," my dad added, with a wink. "Definitely my retirement home!"

Um...ok? That's nice to know...

"Um, I'll take that as a yes," I muttered, running upstairs to escape my parents.

"Wait Austie honey,"my mother called out. "Who are you going with?"

"Oh just Trish, Dez and Ally," I answered.

"Ally as in Dawson?" my mother exclaimed.

"Y-yes," I squeaked.

**A/N ... I know, I know you'll hate me for leaving you like this, but I wanna hear what you guys think will happen. Maybe it will influence my next chapter. Also take a look at my other story I wrote, if you haven't already done so. It is called "The Matchmakers. I update really quickly now only because of Winter Break. Once I return back to school, I will be updating less regularly, sadly. But on the bright side...well there is no bright side. BUT I really appreciated the reviews I got so here they are:**

**KyoLover1100: OMG! You were my FIRST review...You made my whole week! And I sure hope that I make an awesome fanfic writer. :D ****THANK YOU! **

**Chadsonville: I am glad you think so. It was what I was aiming for. Thank You!:D**

**LoveShipper (the first time) : I am glad you think that. I wasn't sure if it would be funny or not, but thank you for reassuring me! :D**

**LoveShipper (second time): Hopefully you are wrong...but the fate all depends on one stupid author! :D**

**Auslly Forever: Definitely :D**

**Book Lover: Hopefully I am fulfilling your wish by posting this chapter.:D**

**KyoLover110: Oh I know many latinos that aren't 'midgety'. They'd kill me if I thought like that :D Thank you!**


	4. Paris, TEXAS!

**_Previously..._**

**_"Wait Austie honey,"my mother called out. "Who are you going with?"_**

**_"Oh just Trish, Dez and Ally," I answered._**

**_"Ally as in Dawson?" my mother exclaimed._**

**_"Y-yes," I_**** squeaked.**

* * *

"Oh that's wonderful honey! She is such a sweet girl! She is such a great influence on you," Mimi gushed.

"Oh the Dawson's girl? Haha, I used to bully ol' Lester Dawson. He was such a wimp!" my father cackled.

I just stared at my father. Aren't fathers suppose to tell their kids it's NOT okay to bully someone? Well here is my dad bragging that he bullied my best friend's father when he was younger. Is this normal?

"Um okay Austin, you can go ahead and get packed," my mother told me, while shaking her head at my father.

'Finally!' I thought. I ran upstairs into my room and closed the door. Sometimes my parents can get **over enthusiastic**. I packed _necessary_ things I would need for a trip in _Paris_. Chuck Taylors? _check!_ Converse? _check_! Vans? _check! _In other words... my awesomely spectacular shoes! Suddenly my mom kicked open the door.

"Honey! What ya doing?" my mother asked, in a sugary sweet voice.

"Packing?" I stated, well more like questioned.

"Yes, I know _but_** what** are you packing?" my dear mother asked.

"Shoes," I answered nonchalant.

"What!" Mimi screeched. "Shoes? Shoes?"

"Yeah. I am packing_ shoes."_

_"_Oh don't give me any of that sass! Who in their right mind packs _shoes_ **FIRST, **when they are going to _PARIS!_," my mother exclaimed.

... That's my mom for you. A former hand model turned fashion police in this house hold. I sometimes wonder if I'm the only normal person in this family. I mean my _dad_ insists I call him _the high king of mattresses_ whenever we are out in public and my _mother..._oh don't get me _started_ on her! She has this dream that she's the next big thing. She's just not discovered yet. But now that I think about it, I have a pretty similar dream like my mom and I sometimes act conceited like my dad. Maybe I'm not so _sane_.

"Here Austin," my mother said. "How about _I_ pack your clothes and you go hang out with Dez or someone?" Her grin was as hopeful as a child asking for a toy. I couldn't crush my mom. I still loved her even though she is pretty _weird_.

"Okay," I answered.

"There's my boy," my mother declared, messing up my hair with her long fingers.

I walked down stairs. Who could I hang out with? Ally? No, she still has to ask her dad for permission and I don't think Mr. D likes me. Trish? No, I mean she's a great manager and all but we aren't close. It would be weird hanging out with her _alone_.

Dez? Yup! We dudes need to stick together. Besides I haven't hung out with him for a _long _time.

* * *

_(Third person POV)_

Ally Dawson wasn't stupid. No, she wasn't stupid. So when she escaped from her house to go to Paris with Trish, Ally texted her dad that she was going for a sleepover. That wasn't exactly a lie. It just happened that the sleepover would include a week long vacation in Paris. She had her whole plan ready. She told her dad that Trish and her were having a girls' week when they would actually be in Paris. Of course there was **no way **Lester could know she was in Paris , because when she asked her dad for permission, she never told him the date. Extra brownie points for Ally!

Ally POV

So I had my whole plan set out. So far it was working. I didn't tell Trish though, because she would burst and ask 'when have I become such a "bad girl".' Trish and I had a great girls' _night_ though. We went shopping for our trip making sure to buy all _chic_ clothing so we look extra fashionable in PARIS! I still couldn't believe I defied my dad. It makes me feel so...free. Like rebellious. Almost...evil.

Today was the day of the trip. I was so nervous. I had _never_ stepped foot out of America, and last night I had dreams about crash landing in the Atlantic Ocean. That would be horrible. I would never get to apologize to Dad, like Peter Parker in the Spiderman movie. Except he couldn't apologize to his uncle. And Peter didn't die, his uncle did. Also-

_Oh shut up!_

Excuse me?

_I said SHUT UP, princess. You might need to clean your ears._

Rude much?

_Very :)_

Who the heck are you?

_No one important :)_

Stop it!

_You'll have to specify :)_

Stop making those creepy smiley faces. How is that even possible?

_Full of questions aren't you, princess?_

What are you here for? And don't give me any of the 'for nothing important' nonsense.

_To get you to realize your feelings for someone._

Who?

Dallas? Cause I already know my feelings for him. It's true _love :D_

Are you going to tell me?

Don't leave me hanging!

Ugh, FINE! I'm going to pretend you never existed!

(At the airport)

"Flight 191, it's time to board! All passengers for Flight 191 please board!"

"Guys! That's our flight! Let's go," Trish yelled and pulled us along.

We showed our passports to the lady at the desk and boarded the airplane through this tube thing. **(1)**

"I have row 45A," Austin called out, looking at his ticket. **(2)**

"Me too!" Trish yelled.

"I have 45B," I said sadly.

"At least you'll be on the row across us," Austin exclaimed trying to cheer me up.

I turned to Dez, with a hopeful look on my face.

"Oh sorry Ally but I have row 45A," Dez said, with a pitying look on his face.

How come all my friends get to sit together, but I get stuck sitting with two random strangers! I guess this is my punishment for disobeying my father. I slowly made my way to my seat and saw a bubbly blonde already sitting on one of the seats.

"Hey! I'm Cassidy!" the blonde, who I now know as Cassidy greeted.

"Hey!I'm Ally," I replied less enthusiastically.

Cassidy took no notice. She started chattering non-stop about topics I had no interest in. I would add in the occasional 'really? No way!' or 'Mhmm..' when it seemed appropriate. However she mentioned something that caught my eye...well ear.

"Hey, Cassidy. You said you can't wait to go to Texas, right?" I asked.

The blonde, apparently over joyed to see me take part in the conversation nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah! I can't wait to see my brother and his fiance."

'Weird,' I thought. Why would she talk about Texas when we are going to Paris?

Suddenly the captain started talking through the intercom.

"We shall be landing in Paris, _Texas_ shortly."

At first I was relieved that we were almost there, but then his words sunk in. TEXAS?!

It seems like all of Team Austin had the same thought because we all cried out in unison," TEXAS?!"

Well all of us did but Trish.

"Surprise," she whispered weakly.

**A/N Didn't expect that, did you? So what did you think? I hope this chapter was satisfying! I appreciate all the reviews guys. They keep me encouraged to keep writing. Check out my attempt at a one-shot. It's called 'A Phone Call.' I read it again after receiving a review and it was pretty cheesy, I agree . One shots are SOOOO not my thing. Remember to review! Thanks for favoriting or following my stories but REVIEWS are what keep me motivated to write. And make sure to put what you think in it too. I want YOUR opinion. PM any ideas you have for the next chapter, because I don't. It takes me time to come up with ideas and I would appreciate it if you gave me some of yours. I live by this quote: "Kindness is the language the deaf can hear and the blind can see"-Mark Twain; If you don't like this story then don't review but if you like it but have some criticism, then by ALL MEANS REVIEW! I love criticism, it will help me build as a writer! But I ALSO LOVE NICE COMMENTS they MAKE MY DAY! I feel special when people review my story! :) SPEAKING OF REVIEWS...**

**GUEST: I take it that you like it?**

**LoveShipper: Austin appreciates the advice, hmmmm he might use it :) THANKS**

**Purplepokadots: I won't ! Trust me writing is my passion! I cant answer your question...Sorry :) But THANK YOU!**

**Clapyclap: Haha lol, I think that depends on how the reader interprets the hotel room thing. It can be innocent if you think about it :) Mike is a mattress shop guy...soooo yeah. And I will definitely take it slow. That's the best thing about multi chapter fics.**

**Best Book eva- really? That means so much :)**

**yellkitty1234: Thank you! It's nice to know some of my friends support me! :) Consider writing a Dork Diaries Fanfic! HERE I'LL give you FREE publicity! To all those reading...WHEN YELLKITTY1234 WRITES A FANFIC YOU SHOULD GO READ IT! I BET IT WOULD BE AWESOME!**

**Curty: Oh shut it! :) lol. I know where you live so I wouldn't be pushing your luck! Seriously? Is this how you support your bestie in her writing career?! Shame...Shame... *shakes head* (PS to ppl who think I am crazy , she is my friend lol)**


	5. Thoughts and Reactions

Author's note" Hey! Sorry I didn't update in such a long long long time! I was busy with school and stuff. I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys. I made it pretty long if you ask me. Thank you so so so much to **SammieMusicManiac** for your awesome ideas! Your ideas were really really AWESOME! You are awesome! LOL ok so now...ON WITH THE SHOW!

PREVIOUSLY!

Austin's dad bullied Lester. Ally runs away from home. The gang goes to the airport for a supposed trip to France. They end up in Texas instead. Trish knew all about it!

* * *

Ally POV

No, no, no, no ! This was NOT happening...We were going to Paris, _Texas! _This was not part of the plan, and I for one always, no matter **what,** stick to the plan! We were supposed to be in _France! _We were supposed to eat _croissants_ and look at the Eiffel Tower, and admire its beauty. This trip was supposed to be _educational_! I could brag about my trip to others in my French class and tell _Mademoiselle_ **all** about it! It would be one of those cliche movies when a girl goes to Paris to live her dream! But **no...**

I couldn't believe Trish! She was going to get it...whatever 'it' was. At least on the bright side I packed my cowboy boots! But on the dark side it's summer and we are going to TEXAS and all I packed were sweaters and socks thinking we were going to FRANCE! My boots are all I have left...UGHHH!

Austin POV

Texas?! Texas?! So much for the 'educational experience' my mom thought I was going to have. But on the bright side...well there was no bright side. I was not a fan of Texas! I went there every summer when I was little to visit my grammy and it was no fun. No video games, no T.V., no nothing. I was supposed to _enjoy_ the outside and play like all kids my age did. How could I enjoy the outside? There were no beaches near by! How can a person have fun when there is no **beach!** There was just some country club full of people the same age as my mom. They had a pool but if I even tried to go near the club, the owners' daughter would start stalking me! She had some obsessive crush on me! I still remember her name which is quite creepy. I was forced to stay home and somehow grammy would sweet talk me into rubbing her feet. Not something I like to remember.

Dez POV

Texas? Yay! I gonna ride a horse! Mama would be proud! But what if I eat the horse? No! Poor horsey, you go bye-bye into my tummy wummy! YAY! Dezaroo no hungry no more! YAY! I rock like a rock, it burps like a burp...together, WE ARE ROCKY BURPS! YAY! On the bright side I DIDN'T THROW UP! YAY! Wait...I think I jinxed that.

Trish POV

I looked at everyone. Ally's face was full of shock, worry, anger, and regret. I saw one of her hands curl into a fist. Her eyebrows were furrowed like she was thinking of ways how to kill me. PUH-LEASE! Like Ally could ever kill me...I'm her BFF, she'll forgive me...eventually...hopefully...OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE SHE'LL FORGIVE ME! I'M HER BEST FRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I then looked at Austin's face. He looked bored and a little horrified like he was reliving a memory. I didn't want to know. I then looked at Dez. I really shouldn't have wasted my time. He had a lopsided grin on his face and before I knew it, he ran out of his seat to puke. Whatever...I was mostly worried about Ally. She would probably go into panic mode.

* * *

Ally POV

I somehow managed not to make a scene in the airport. While we were landing, I had to listen to Cassidy babble all about her brother's country club and how pretty his fiance is (from what she saw from pictures). After about 15 more minutes we landed in Texas. We went through that tube thing again and walked into the airport. I immediately collapsed onto a near by couch and buried my face into both my hands. "What are we going to do!" I mumbled. I didn't realize Cassidy was with me the whole time and she was carrying her neon bright colored suitcases with her.

"Oh what is wrong, Ally? You seems so depressed...it really isn't good for your face muscles if you keep on frowning like that!" Cassidy said.

"Oh just the fact that I don't have any place to stay!" I deadpanned. "And my friend was a complete idiot for making me think we were going to France!" Where were we going to stay now? I had booked us a hotel in France, two bedrooms (one for girls other for boys) for a week and now all my money was down the drain!

I looked up to see where Austin, Dez and...Trish were, but they were all busy. Dez trying to shove a dollar bill in a vending machine near the corner, Trish fanning herself with a magazine trying to ignore my stare and Austin flirting up a storm with two giggly, blonde twins.

"France? Why would you think you were going there? Going to France would take almost a day! Not a couple of hours!" Cassidy exclaimed.

I grumbled and was about to get up from the couch to chastise Austin, when Cassidy put her slender hand on my shoulder.

"Never mind that. You are welcome to my bro's country club anytime! I can drive you!" Cassidy stated.

I looked at her astonished. She was offering to let me stay at a country club? She was awfully generous.

"Oh Cassidy! I couldn't!" I said.

"Oh don't fret over it! It is on the house! Besides it is the least I could do for a friend! And call me Cass!" Cass said.

"Oh well thank you! I would accept that offer but," I stared at the floor.

"But..," Cassidy prodded.

"I just can't leave my friends like that! They are also looking for a place to stay and I couldn't just live in a country club while they roam on the streets!" I protested.

"Whoa, bit dramatic there! Don't worry the invitation also extends to your boyfriend and friends," Cassidy laughed.

"Oh he is not my boyfriend," I said, a blush creeping up my neck.

"Could have fooled me! But I guess that is a good thing! I get to flirt with your hot _friend_," Cassidy winked.

For some reason, that just didn't sit right with me. Austin's heart wasn't to be toyed with, but I kept my mouth shut.

"You are really generous," I stiffly said, "even if it is just for selfish reasons," I added in my head.

"Well lets go!" Cassidy exclaimed cheerfully. "Introduce me to your...friends!"

I shook off my paranoid feelings, and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Yeah lets go!"

I knew that this would end up to be a disaster. An absolutely horrible disaster, but did I acknowledge my gut wrenching feelings? Nope.

"Hey people!" Cassidy exclaimed running up to my friends, making sure to stand as close to Austin as she possibly could. "Hey Austin," she said.

Austin looked confused. I probably did too. How did Cassidy know Austin? Was she his fan? Was she gonna kidnap him because she was not stable in the mind?

Suddenly Austin's face was full of recognition and fear.

"Cassidy?" he gulped.

"The one and only!" she announced.

* * *

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! FAVORITE OR FOLLOW!

SPEAK OF THE DEVIL...

XRainbowNinjaX: Yes she was quite sneaky,wasn't she? the next chapter might explain why she did what she did! Thank you for reviewing!

Lovatic4Life98: Personally no one did see it coming. It was unpredictable! I didn't see it coming myself, I was quite shocked when I reread what I wrote! LOL

KidloveAuslly: Thank you! And yes Paris, Texas is real! Weird isn't it?

geekchic8428: Wow Thank you! Yeah I know. I fixed that now. lol, oh and thank you for telling me how to make those gray lines appear!

LoveShipper: Yes she has, hasn't she? I just wanted to thank you! You always review my stories and every chapter too! Thank you soo sooo much! :)

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED! IT MEANS A LOT!

And thanks again to SammieMusicManiac for the brilliant ideas! :)


	6. A Flashback with Teddy

**Author's note: Okay thank you so much guys for the reviews I got! They were all so nice and sweet! I GOT 31! That is a lot for me...WHO'S WATCHING THE SUPER BOWL? A power surge...who would have known? I realized what a work of hypocrisy this is...TM is all about Cassidy being a good guys buuut this story is the polar opposite. **

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Peanutjon - Hmm, contractions? I love 'em! And yeah you guessed it! Cassidy is the creepy stalker. I tried to make it obvious so you guys would get it...and you did! HURRAH!**

**kidloveAuslly - They get stuck in Texas? check, Cassidy invites Ally & gang to stay at her place? check and Cassidy is the crazy stalker? DOUBLE CHECK! You passed the test! :) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sparkles3465: I take back about what I said about you wearing your heart on your sleeve...Ahhh Sparkles...I'm still waiting for that Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson fic you said you'll make...and don't degrade yourself like that YOU'RE AWESOME! I still have that evolution packet of you to give to you! Includes AUSTIN AND ALLY SPOILERS! lolz...(do I sound like Chelsea?) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! **

**Oh and thank you again SAMMIEMUSICMANIAC! Best Beta EVER! **

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY?_

_CASSIDY AND AUSTIN KNOW EACH OTHER! GASP..._

* * *

Cassidy smiled, showing off her pearly whites in the process. She looked so fake that it hurt my eyes. Heavy foundation covered her face. Blue mascara highlighted her other wise fair lashes. Her lips wear tattooed with bright pink lip stick. It was so pink that it would have made a neon pink panda with pink streaked fur in a hot pink tutu blush...yeah it was that PINK!

I felt gagging. Why hadn't I noticed her I'm-a-cheery-cheerleader looks before? She was tall, like SUPER MODEL tall. She wore shorts that highlighted her length...like they were REALLY short! She wore a crop t-shirt, without a tank top underneath. The t had the words "IF LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS...ASK FOR SOME SUGAR AND WATER!" labeled across the...uh chest area.

She kept on smiling. I kept on gagging. Austin kept on sweating. Trish kept on flipping her magazine. Dez kept on shoving hid dollar bill in the vending machine slot.

"What's wrong with this stupid machine?!" Dez cried, breaking the silence that had been going on for eons.

"So Austy...guess you are visiting me like you promised..." Cassidy purred, leaning against Austin further that it looked like he was the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

Austin stuttered nervously and his eyes held a look as if he was remembering something.

"You know...how I made you promise to come visit me when your mom said you guys won't be visiting your grammy," Cassidy continued. "I know for a fact that Teddy has missed his father!"

I froze.

"What did you say?" I asked Cassidy, my voice shaky.

"Oh I said that Austin promised to come visit me and-"

I cut her off.

"No after that!"

"Uhhh...just that Teddy missed his father?"

I blinked. Trish stopped looking through the magazine, even though I knew she wasn't even reading. I mean _National Geographic?_

"Something you want to tell us?" Trish asked Austin. She looked shocked. I knew I mirrored her expression, with probably little traces of hurt on my face. I thought we were best friends, he could tell me anything!

Dez must have sensed something was wrong because he stopped fiddling with his dollar bill. It suddenly became eerily silent.

* * *

AUSTIN POV

"So Austy...guess you are visiting me like you promised..." Cassidy said, leaning into my shoulder.

I shuddered as an old memory surfaced.

_"AUSTY!" Cassidy about 12 years old shouted. "Where are you?!"_

_I gulped running away from the country club. I just wanted to go for a swim, but NO! Cass had to come and ruin everything. I ran outside to the garden my Grammy was in. She smiled. _

_"Austy my toes hurt! Could you give your sweet old Grammy a massage?" _

_"One sec, Gram," I gulped._

_I ran into the opposite direction but I saw a girl with blonde hair making her way to the garden._

_"Austy!" she screeched._

_She looked like the Bride of Frankenstein. She was only twelve yet her face was caked in gooey makeup._

_I turned towards Grammy's house but remembered the wrinkly toes that awaited me._

_I was stuck._

_"AH HAH!" Cassidy yelled, catching a glimpse of me. "Why'd you go off like that? Teddy needs his daddy!" She held up a big stuffed teddy bear. It was missing an eye and some stuffing was pouring out of it's side._

_Ever since I started coming here when I was five, Cassidy has always been trying to persuade me into taking care of Teddy, since I was his 'father.' I felt bad for the bear, he was stuck with a psychotic stalker as a mother._

_"Yeah!" I gulped."He needs his dad..."_

_Cassidy smiled in victory, but my mother came to my rescue._

_"Austin! We are leaving...this may be the last time we come here so say bye to your friend."_

_I let out a relieved sigh, but Cassidy's eyes welled up with tears._

_"Promise me you'll visit me and Ted some day?" she asked._

_"I-" I started to say, but my mother glared at me," I promise!"_

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also check out my newest story "A Not So Perfect Life!"**


	7. Cassidy's Country Club

Author's Note: And they arrive at the country club! This chapter mostly describes the country club but I promise a little more action will occur in chapter we have a special guest! Ally's sub conscience makes an appearance! Remember to review! Tell me what you think, please! :D I love reading everyone's thoughts!

Special thanks to: Kenzi, for reviewing this chapter and being an awesome beta! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally, thank you very much! If I did...heehee

* * *

Ally POV

I stared out of the crystal clear window. The air was hot and humid, thank goodness Cassidy had air conditioning! We were in Cassidy's car and we were starting up our way to her family's country club.

I sighed.

This was not how I pictured my vacation. I was suppose to be in France, not Texas! I glared at Cassidy, as if it was her fault. She was driving, her manicured hands resting on the cheetah print covered steering wheel. I fumed. Austin was sitting on the passenger seat. The fact that he looked uncomfortable didn't make me feel better. Who does Cassidy think she is? Marching in here, acting like Austin was her best friend or something.

I sighed again. What was happening to me? I don't usually think venomously. Maybe I was coming down with something. I pressed my hand on my forehead. It felt warmer than usual but that could have been because we were in Texas.

I leaned against the window, my forehead hitting the cool glass.

I thought about what happened earlier. Apparently Cassidy is a little psychotic. Okay, not a little, but A LOT! Teddy is really just the bear that Cassidy is the "mom" of. And Austin apparently the father of. I'm glad we got that cleared up, but I was still uneasy.

_Face it princess. You're in love!_

Oh you again...don't you have anything better to do?

_I'm you...what can I do?_

I'll just ignore that...What do you mean 'in love'?

_You got all the symptoms: Jealousy; butterflies; happiness; depression- face it...you're in love!_

I don't know what you're talking about...

_Ahhh, denial! How could I forget that? Denial is the first stage of agreement you know!_

No, I actually don't.

_I'll just let you figure that out on your own, goodie bye!_

Wait! Don't leave-

_I'm sorry but your conscious is unavailable. Please leave a message_

Ugh! **  
**

* * *

"We're here!" Cassidy announced.

"No DUH!" I muttered.

We had pulled up into a huge drive way. And by huge, I mean HUGE! The grass was green, but not all of it. Some of it was a scraggly yellow color. There were millions of acres of land filled with small lagoons, gardens, a place to play golf, and a huge fountain in front of a larger building. The country club building was made of various stones that left a homely expression. It was large and in the back there was a patio with a coupe barbecue grills. Further to the right of the building was a gigantic swimming pool. There was a diving board and many lounging chairs were spread near a small building which I suspected was a snack shack. I didn't understand the need of a pool when there were plenty of crystal clear lagoons nearby.

Cassidy drove the car a little further on the drive way until we passed the country club.

The car drove passed a couple of gardens with impressive trees. They were trimmed to look like spirals. The drive way seemed to be going on for eons. Suddenly the car stopped in front of a large garage. Its door slowly creeped open, sliding up. Once the garage was fully opened, Cassidy drove the car in. It was pretty rusty compared to the rest of the estate, but large nonetheless. Cassidy quickly hopped out of the car.**  
**

"Thank God! It was so stuffy in there," she exclaimed. We stared dumbly at her from inside the car.

"What are you waiting for? Come on out!" she shouted.

I immediately turned the door handle to open the door. All of us hopped out and stared at Cassidy.

"So..." Austin began awkwardly. "You sure you don't mind us staying here for a week?"

"Of course not, sweetie!" Cassidy replied, winking in a way I assumed was meant to be seductive.

I saw Trish gag and hid a smile.

"I'll show you your rooms...?" she asked.

"Okay," I mumbled.

Cassidy led us out of the garage through a door. It led us to a dark and narrow hallway.

"This is the guest cottage," she explained. "We have a building now for our members, like a hotel. But before we had guest cottages like these. They tore most of them down, but we still have a few."

We walked in the hallway until it led us to a small living area. There were stuffy armchairs, a leather sofa and colorful bean bags spread on the floor. There was also this huge flat screen TV above the fireplace, which is probably useless since it's Texas. Next to the living area, there was the kitchen. It was separated from the living area by two small pillars. They were spread out and sort of divided the room in half.

Cassidy walked towards the kitchen. "It's stocked with cereal, pancake mixes, orange juice, butter, bread, basically anything you would find at home. For lunch and dinner you get to join us in the main dining hall. We let our residents have breakfast alone cause we all wake up at different times...your rooms are down the hall," Cassidy said, pointing at a hall way near the living area. "There are two, boys in one room girls in the other and each room comes with its own en suite and there are two beds in each room. Use the phone above the fireplace next to the TV if you have any questions, complaints, or anything...I should be going. Freshen up and I'll introduce you guys to my brother and his lovely fiancee."

Cassidy quickly left, probably in eagerness to see her brother.

"Isn't she nice, letting us stay here?" Trish asked everyone.

_"She's nice..." _I thought._ "I'm just acting so judgmental. She's letting us stay here for free even though we're like strangers to her, well except for Austin."_ **  
**

"THEY HAVE PANCAKE MIXES!" Austin yelled, slamming open every cabinet and cupboard to look for his beloved pancake mixes.

"Ally, lets go get unpack and check out our rooms. WE CALL DIBS ON FIRST CHOICE!" Trish yelled.

Austin and Dez groaned.

I smiled, grabbing Trish's hand and we left quickly.

"Maybe this trip won't be that bad." I thought, looking at Trish scream in delight at the hot pink painted room

* * *

Review? :)


	8. Operation Drop Dead Gorgeous

Author's Note: To all those that requested, this is your little bit of "Auslly Action"...not a lot, but still enough :)

I don't own Austin and Ally or any song mentioned.

* * *

I sat down on my bed, gazing at the ceiling. We had yet to go meet Cassidy's brother and his fiancee.

"Hey, Ally!" Trish yelled. "You have to come see this!"

I sighed.

Quickly, I got up from the bed and hurried towards Trish's voice.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Look here!" she squealed, shoving a photo album in my face.

I took it from her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, why?"

"JUST LOOK!" Trish yelled in delight.

My curiosity was piqued.

I flipped through the album effortlessly. It looked ancient and it had definitely seen better days.

"WAIT!" Trish shrieked.

My hand paused before it could flip another page.

"And what now?" I asked.

"Look," she breathed, her eyes shining with mischief.

Trish stared down at the album in delight.

I followed her eyes to a small faded photograph.

It was a picture of a small five year old boy. I could make out that he was a blonde, scrawny kid. His eyes danced with mirth but his mouth turned down in a pout. It was a pout that was scarily familiar.

"Is that...?" I asked Trish.

"If you're gonna say Austin, then yea. I'm pretty sure it's him."

I looked back at the picture. A little girl was beside him.

Her platinum blonde hair was pulled tightly in two pigtails. They were held with one of those overly colorful hair ties. Her eyes were a sparkling gray as she clutched onto Austin's arm and her smile was bright and brilliant.

"Who's that...?" I trailed off.

"I'm gonna assume it's Cassidy." Trish stated.

I quirked up in eyebrow.

"Practically the whole album is filled with pictures of Cassidy. And I'm pretty sure since, y'know, Cassidy lives here, then it must be hers," she elaborated.

I nodded, still staring at the pic.

"Can I see the album?" I asked Trish.

She shrugged handing it over.

I went to the couch and flipped through it.

There were plenty of pictures of Austin and Cassidy, which made my stomach boil.

"You done yet?" Trish asked, licking an ice cream.

"Yeah! Psshhht, why wouldn't I be done? Y'know I was actually waiting for you to ask me 'cause it'd be rude if I just, y'know threw the album on the floor saying I was done. Yea..." I trailed off.

Trish smirked.

"You may wanna show him what you found..." Trish suggested.

"First of all, you found it not I! And second of all, why?"

"No reason...just go on wait for him in his room. He's not there right now, but I'm sure he'll come around."

Something was twinkling in Trish's eyes and I didn't like it.

I sighed. There was no discouraging Trish.

"But don't stay there too long! We need to meet Cassidy's brother in, like, half an hour," Trish called out.

I shook my head. Sometimes I wondered what was going on in that brain of hers, but other times I really didn't want to know.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

I was going to AUSTIN MONICA MOON'S ROOM! I couldn't go in there alone. I mean, what if I suddenly had an urge to hug his pillow or something equally embarrassing. The chances are very slim, but ANYTHING could happen. Oh no...what if Austin walks in on me having cuddly wuddly time with his pillow?

"Trish! Come with me," I yelled.

Trish faltered.

"NOW!"

We walked into the boys' room. It was bigger than ours, but Trish really wanted the pink room. And it was obvious that neither Austin nor Dez would settle for a cramped, hot pink room.

Austin wasn't in the room like Trish had said.

_Oh well_, I thought.

I sat down on the corner of the bed (as far away as I could be from the pillow...the pillow the smelt just like Austin...) and hummed on the newest song I was working on. It wasn't for Austin. No, he'd say it was too sappy for him. Suddenly I had an urge to belt out the lyrics.

_"Cause all I know is we said hello_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed" _

(Everything Has Changed sung by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran)

__My voice grew louder as I went deeper into the lyrics.

"Ally? What're you doing here?" I heard Austin's voice behind me.

I turned around and immediately regretted it.

Austin stood there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

I gulped forcing my eyes to meet his. This was awkward.

_Don't drool, Ally_ I thought . _Whatever you do, DON'T DROOL._

"Uh hi!" I squeaked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Trish sneak away, giving me a thumbs up. **WHAT. THE. HECK?!**

He smiled. His hair had water droplets on it.

"What are you doin' here, Als," he asked.

"Trishtoldmetoshowyouthis!" I babbled.

I tried to divert my attention from...

WHEREVER IT WAS AT THE MOMENT IS NOT IMPORTANT!

Oh look! Birdy! Look at the birdy, Ally! Look. At. The. Birdy!

"What?"

I sheepishly showed him the album I was hiding behind my back.

He took it and flipped through it.

His eyes widened.

He shook his head mumbling something like, "She got more stalkerish over the years."

I laughed.

He looked at me, eyes filled with interest.

"Were you singing a new song?" he asked.

I blushed.

"Yea, but not for you."

Wait, that came out wrong! I mentally slapped myself.

I know you hate slow songs..." I trailed off awkwardly.

He shook his head.

"No! No, that was actually a really great song! Can I hear it?"

"Maybe later..."

He looked disappointed.

"Because right now we have to get ready to meet Cassidy's brother."

Austin's eyes brightened.

"Carter!" he squealed.

I raised in eyebrow in question.

"Out you go! Need to change..." he stated, but smirked. "Unless..."

"I'm going," I piped up, extremely sure that my cheeks were as red as a fire truck. Quickly shuffling out of the room, I headed into my own.

"What took you so long?" Trish winked.

I stared at her.

"Did you know Austin was about to come into the room, in _that_ apparel?" I asked her, even though I already knew the answer.

Trish pretended to look scandalized.

"Why, Ally! You-"

I held up my hand.

"Trish! I'm serious!"

"Um, that's not relevant!"

I sighed. I wasn't going to get an answer out of her.

"Whatever! Let's just get dressed for dinner."

* * *

"Light green mini dress or high waisted floral print skirt with this white ruffle blouse?" Trish asked me, holding up said garments.

"For you?" I asked, because Trish always went for more brightly colored attire.

"No way! For you, silly!"

"Oh. I'd go with the mini dress. Or is that too classy?"

"Nah, there having some fancy dinner party because some dude that won a Nobel Prize is coming."

"Oh wow! Okay, I'll go with the dress."

We quickly dressed. Trish wore a mini dress too, except it was way more sparkly and bright than mine. But I didn't care; I always preferred more sober colors.

"Makeup!" Trish sang, holding up a mascara stick.

"Only you would get so excited over makeup." I stated.

"And only you," she retorted, "would not."

I rolled my eyes.

I went to our dressing table to grab a cheap Chapstick that I got from the drugstore.

Trish quickly hurried beside me.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" she exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" I asked, waving the Chapstick in the air.

"No."

"What?"

"No. You are not going to wear _that_! No way! No way, Jose! No freakin way! No-"

"I get it!"

Trish looked right at me, a sly smile widening on her face.

"I know just the thing!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What thing?"

" A _thing_ that will make Austin fall on his feet, begging you to go on a date with him. Maybe even marry him!"

I blanched.

She held up a dark colored lipstick and several other makeup tools I didn't recognize.

"What's that for?" I asked, pointing to a tool that looked like a death trap.

"Eyelashes!" she exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I mustn't have heard right...what would _that_ have to do with eyelashes?!

"Eyelashes." She stared at me as if I was the most slowest person on the planet.

"This," she elaborated, after a silence that went on for eons, holding a scary looking device that almost resembled scissors, "makes your eyes look pretty."

"HUH?!"

"It curls your lashes."

"Why would I want to curl my freak'n lashes?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

I groaned in frustration.

"Whatever, just forget it..."

"Forget what?"

I banged my head on the bed we were sitting on. Sadly, banging your head on the bed isn't the best way to keep Trish from yapping your head off.

"OH GOD, ALLY! YOU COULD HAVE MESSED UP YOUR HAIR!"

"Who cares!" I mumbled into a pillow.

"AUSTIN DOES!"

"Why would he care?!"

"He wouldn't but you gotta be drop dead gorgeous, Ally! You have to make Cassidy jealous. You have to make Austin want you. You have to!"

I glared at her.

"Just this once..." I said slowly, but only because I wanted her off my back and to stop screaming gibberish at me. There was _no _ other reason! Heck no!

She smiled.

* * *

"Do I look alright?" I asked Trish for the hundredth time.

She smiled.

"You look beyond beautiful."

"Thanks," I said, glancing back at the mirror. The creature that stood in front of me looked more mature yet innocent.

My lips were colored the softest, lightest pink, yet the looked glossy and shone. My cheeks had a light pink blush.

My eyes looked wide like big doe eyes. Black kohl outlined them, making them appear larger and the gray eyeshadow gave it a slightly smoky effect.

My hair was in a french twist, a few strands of hair framing my face.

I let myself smile.


End file.
